In safety-critical lighting applications, such as hazardous environments, reliability of the lighting system is vital. Unfortunately, the characteristics (e.g., humidity, extreme temperatures, corrosive gas) of these environments can cause traditional control systems that are used to control light fixtures in such environments to fail or otherwise not function properly, which makes one or more of the light fixtures within the lighting system unreliable (e.g., unavailable, unable to be controlled).